Ailes rouges
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce que les Insecticons sont l'une des plus dangereuses espèces sur Cybertron, qu'ils sont incapables de faire preuve de compassion et d'amour.
1. Chapter 1

Les deux lunes s'étaient levées. De leur pâle lueur, elles éclairaient la silhouette massive qui était accroupie au sol.

Ransack enfonçait ses griffes dans la terre. Elle creusait encore et encore, au point d'en oublier les heures qui s'écoulaient. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était de remplir la besace accrochée à son dos, qui restait décidément bien légère malgré tous ses efforts. L'énergon qu'elle trouvait était rare et éparpillé ; elle s'était épuisée les ailes à force d'en chercher ici et là.

Mais il fallait qu'elle continue. Pour ses semblables, pour sa femme et pour les cinq petits trésors qui l'attendaient là-bas, au nid.

Cette dernière pensée la fit creuser de plus belle, son code de génitrice lui insufflant une énergie nouvelle. Enfin, ses griffes se refermèrent sur un cristal d'énergon, de petite taille, mais cela valait mieux que rien. Avec un soupir, elle le déposa dans sa besace, s'étira, puis se transforma et s'envola dans le ciel rempli d'étoiles.

L'Insecticon filait à toute allure dans les airs. La vitesse lui permettait d'oublier, pendant un temps, les difficultés auxquelles les siens faisaient face.

Voilà un an que Primus avait été ramené à la vie, que Cybertron était de nouveau habitable. Chaque jour, des Transformers revenaient sur la planète qu'ils avaient été forcés de quitter. Mais les blessures de la guerre ne s'effaçaient pas du jour au lendemain ; la lente reconstruction de leur monde était loin d'être terminée. Les Autobots comme les Décepticons avaient perdu leur chef ; ils devaient désormais se débrouiller seuls, avec l'aide des Cybertroniens neutres, pour restaurer leur planète, tâche à laquelle ils s'attelaient tant bien que mal.

Mais nul n'avait accepté que les Insecticons y prennent part. Tous les considéraient comme de la vermine, incapable de créer, tout juste bons pour détruire. Chassés de toutes parts, les rares essaims qui avaient survécu à la guerre étaient obligés de vivre cachés, dans des territoires inhospitaliers. Ils devaient sortir à la faveur de la nuit pour chercher de l'énergon ; ceux qui tentaient de s'infiltrer dans les riches mines avaient fini en pièces détachées.

Les autres Cybertroniens les craignaient et les méprisaient parce qu'ils étaient les plus brutaux, les plus féroces et les plus sauvages de leur espèce. D'ailleurs, c'était pour cette raison qu'un grand nombre d'entre eux avaient été au service des Décepticons. Mais même au sein de ces adeptes de la violence, ils avaient toujours été regardés avec dédain. Et on racontait de nombreuses choses, toutes les plus atroces les unes que les autres, sur la ruche Insecticon qui avait servi à bord du Nemesis, disparue dans de mystérieuses circonstances…

Ransack effectua un piqué pour se changer les idées. Ce n'était pas le moment de broyer du noir. Malgré la fatigue, elle fit quelques zigzags, profitant de ces derniers moments de liberté avant le lever du jour.

Soudain, elle détecta un signal d'énergon.

C'était faible, mais quasiment en-dessous d'elle. Elle descendit immédiatement, ravie de pouvoir augmenter un peu ses réserves. À quelques kilomètres, elle pouvait discerner les lumières d'une ville, mais elle était suffisamment éloignée pour que Ransack puisse se transformer sans danger. Une fois au sol, elle commença à chercher la source du signal.

Ce fut là qu'elle entendit les pleurs.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise, lorsqu'elle découvrit que l'énergon qu'elle avait senti était celui d'un être vivant ! Posée au sol, sans aucune protection sinon sa propre armure, une petite étincelante grelottait et poussait de faibles cris. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait remarquer des traces de pneus, qui venaient puis repartaient en direction de la ville voisine. Celui qui l'avait laissée là s'était à peine arrêté avant de filer.

En temps normal, Ransack aurait haussé les épaules et continué son chemin, laissant le bébé mourir sans aucune hésitation. Pourquoi se préoccuper du rejeton de ceux-là même qui la forçaient à vivre une existence de paria ? Pourquoi faire preuve de clémence alors qu'ils étaient impitoyables ? Ils pouvaient tous crever, ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid.

Mais une autre partie d'elle-même pensait différemment. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que sa compagne venait tout juste de mettre leurs enfants au monde, réveillant ainsi sa fibre maternelle, qui sait, mais quelque chose en elle lui criait de ne pas abandonner la petite à son triste sort. Si elle lui tournait le dos, alors elle ne valait pas mieux que ces saletés qui la rejetaient, elle et ses semblables. Cette idée la révulsa.

Même si elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter, elle prit sa décision : Ransack se baissa et prit délicatement l'étincelante à l'armure rouge dans ses bras, comme si elle était aussi fragile qu'un morceau de verre. La chaleur de son corps réchauffa l'enfant, qui, à la grande surprise de l'Insecticon, cessa de pleurer et se blottit contre son châssis. Puis un gargouillis tonitruant retentit et Ransack comprit que la petite était affamée.

Raison de plus pour rentrer, et au plus vite.

Alors qu'elle traversait le ciel, l'étincelante bien serrée entre ses pattes, Ransack ne put s'empêcher de se demander, non sans crainte, quelle serait la réaction de sa Conjunx Endura.

_Que Primus me vienne en aide,_ pensa t-elle avec un soupir.

* * *

Pour l'instant, le petit essaim, composé d'une dizaine d'individus à peine, n'avait aucune idée du colis inattendu qui allait arriver. La plupart d'entre eux dormaient à poings fermés. Quelques-uns attendaient le retour de ceux partis chercher de l'énergon ; d'autres encore vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Parmi eux se trouvait Apex, créatrice de cinq enfants et pour l'instant occupée à déblayer une galerie qui s'était écroulée. Son essaim s'était installé dans une grotte à flanc de falaise, qu'il avait fallu aménager au fil du temps. Ce n'était pas un problème pour les Insecticons, dont les puissantes mâchoires pouvaient réduire n'importe quelle roche ou métal en poussière, mais ça n'en restait pas moins un travail éreintant.

Travail qui énervait Apex au plus haut point, cela allait sans dire.

\- …abrutie de première, y a pas à dire. Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait mal creusé la galerie et qu'il fallait pas continuer, mais est-ce que l'autre idiote m'a écoutée ? Ben voyons ! Ça va prendre des heures pour tout réparer, fait suer… Foutue crétine qui sait pas réfléchir et foutue falaise de mes deux…

Elle continua de grommeler et d'accumuler les injures, à moitié étouffées par la pierre dans sa gueule. Mais elle évitait de parler trop fort, pour ne pas réveiller les cinq étincelants accrochés à son dos : Rhodia, Cobalt, Palladium, Tumbaga et Brass.

Leur naissance avait été une véritable bénédiction pour l'essaim. Pour la simple et bonne raison que personne n'avait été capable de porter un étincelant, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Cela avait commencé peu de temps après la mort de leur planète ; en peu de temps, les Cybertroniens étaient devenus incapable d'engendrer la vie. Pourquoi ? Nul ne le sut. On avait cherché la raison, en vain. Avec la fin du conflit, chacun avait espéré qu'ils redeviennent fertiles, mais seuls une poignée d'entre eux purent de nouveau enfanter. Ainsi, nombreux furent ceux qui se résignèrent à l'idée que leur espèce était devenue, en grande partie, stérile, et ce, définitivement.

Du moins, c'était ce que les Insecticons savaient. Coupés du monde, ils ignoraient comment les choses se déroulaient pour les autres Cybertroniens, et franchement, ils ne s'en souciaient guère. Mais pour l'essaim, ces cinq petits étaient un miracle et ils étaient traités comme tels.

Apex était très protectrice vis-à-vis de ses enfants, qui lui donnaient beaucoup de travail, mais elle refusait, dans le même temps, de ne plus participer à la vie commune sous prétexte qu'elle devait s'occuper de ses nouveaux-nés. Elle pouvait tout à fait faire les deux en même temps, merci bien ! Il n'était pas question qu'elle reste inactive alors que les temps étaient durs. Et elle refusait de laisser les autres s'occuper de ses petits ; elle ne les lâchait pas d'une semelle, à part quand Ransack était là.

Pour l'instant, ils dormaient paisiblement. Leurs griffes leur permettaient de rester accroché à l'armure de leur mère sans risquer de tomber et, collés ainsi à elle, Apex pouvait les sentir remuer dans leur sommeil. Leur présence avait quelque chose de rassurant…

Elle continua de creuser en cadence avec ses ronchonnements pendant un temps indéfini. Elle ne s'arrêta guère, pas même lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un approcher. En revanche, cela réveilla Rhodia, qui se mit à babiller avec enthousiasme en direction du nouveau-venu.

\- Salut toi, gazouilla t-il en lui faisant un petit coucou de la main.

\- Elle a un nom, je te signale, et elle se tenait tranquille jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Feral ?

\- Tu es de bonne humeur, ce soir, lâcha t-il dans un rire. Je viens simplement te prévenir que Sharpshort va mieux et qu'elle va bientôt reprendre sa place.

\- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama t-elle en recrachant la roche qu'elle avait à la bouche.

\- Je croyais que c'était toi qui avait insisté pour réparer ses bêtises ?

\- Ferme-la, Petite Lumière.

L'autre Insecticon, qui connaissait le caractère changeant et grincheux de son amie, ne fut guère blessé par son ton dur et se contenta de sourire.

Les deux Insecticons commencèrent à remonter le tunnel, leur chemin illuminé par les lampes dynamo qu'ils tenaient à la main. C'était Feral qui les avait fabriquées avec ce qu'il avait ramassé dans les villes en ruines et sur les champs de bataille. Il avait appris en autodidacte à construire lampes, lanternes et panneaux solaires pour que les siens puissent s'éclairer, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de "Petite Lumière". Surnom ironique puisqu'il était un des membres les plus massifs de l'essaim.

S'il était né autre qu'insecte, peut-être que Feral aurait pu étudier l'électricité selon son bon plaisir au lieu de fouiller les décombres. Si elle était né dans un autre corps, peut-être qu'Apex aurait élever ses enfants sous le soleil plutôt que sous la terre. Le monde renaissant leur crachait à la figure et en retour ils ne cessaient de le maudire.

Mais ici, dans le calme des galeries, marchant côte à côte dans un silence apaisant, les deux amis oublièrent, pendant un instant, leur condition, et profitèrent de ce moment de répit.

Répit qui prit fin lorsqu'un cri strident leur perça les audios.

\- NON MAIS TU AS PERDU LA TÊTE, RANSACK ?!

Les étincelants, réveillés en sursaut, se mirent à pleurer. Feral s'éloigna immédiatement d'Apex lorsqu'il la vit hérisser son armure et siffler de fureur.

\- Je vais la tuer, gronda t-elle alors qu'elle tentait de calmer ses enfants.

Mais elle n'avait même pas fait un pas qu'un "_clang_" assourdissant retentit, écho d'un poing de métal s'abattant sur un visage, suivi d'une flopée de jurons.

\- Je n'ai que faire de ton avis, Sharpshot ! tonna la voix de Ransack. Seul celui d'Apex compte, alors tu peux aller te faire fondre !

\- Tu es complètement malade !

\- Et toi tu ne sais pas la fermer !

Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus forts alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la fin de la galerie. Puis ils débouchèrent dans la chambre principale du nid.

La grande caverne, peinte de couleurs vives, servait de salle commune et était reliée à l'extérieur par trois tunnels. Les quelques Insecticons présents faisaient face à Ransack et l'observaient tantôt avec méfiance tantôt avec curiosité, tandis que la fembot sifflait et crachait en direction de Sharpshot, qui frottait sa joue cabossée.

\- Bande d'abrutis, vous ne pouvez pas la mettre en sourdine ? s'exclama rageusement Apex, attirant l'attention vers elle. Vous avez réveillé les gosses avec vos beuglements ! Qu'est-ce que se passe ici ?

\- Ransack a ramené un étincelant ! s'écria Sharpshot en pointant la concernée d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Vous auriez préféré que je la laisse mourir ? gronda t-elle en retour.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, tandis qu'elle expliquait comment elle l'avait trouvée. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, l'atmosphère changea. L'horreur, le dégoût et la rage prirent place dans le spark de chacun. Quel genre de monstre osait abandonner un bébé pour le laisser mourir ?

Mais il y avait une différence entre comprendre et accepter. Ce fut au tour d'Apex d'être au centre de l'attention lorsqu'elle s'avança vers sa compagne.

Ce qui était calé dans le creux de son bras lui parut immédiatement frêle et minuscule. Les yeux clos, la petite chose rouge n'accordait aucune attention au monde qui l'entourait ; elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche de manière répétitive, lâchait de petits gémissements qui traduisaient la faim qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Elle était trop faible pour se préoccuper du vacarme ou du silence autour d'elle.

Apex tendit les mains, demandant, sans un mot, que Ransack lui donne l'étincelante. Sa Conjunx hésita, puis obtempéra. Chacun retint son souffle lorsqu'Apex saisit la petite chose et l'observa longuement d'un regard indéchiffrable. Réveillée par le mouvement, l'étincelante ouvrit les optiques, des optiques rouges, qui croisèrent le regard de l'Insecticon et montrèrent son étonnement, mais aussi son absence de peur.

Alors Apex posa le bébé contre son thorax, la tenant avec son bras gauche, puis fit jaillir un très fin tuyau de son poignet droit. L'énergon que son corps avait filtré et emmagasiné pour ses enfants commença à goutter. Elle porta le tuyau aux lèvres de la petite chose ; celle-ci lâcha un petit piaillement lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de la nourriture et elle se mit immédiatement à téter.

Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut aucun bruit sinon celui de l'étincelante qui remplissait son réservoir. Les autres enfants, qui avaient senti sa présence, s'étaient hissés en haut des épaules de leur mère et regardaient la petite chose avec un mélange de curiosité et d'émerveillement. Les autres Insecticons, eux, gardaient le silence. Nul n'ignorait qu'en choisissant de la nourrir, Apex avait accepté la petite chose comme sa fille. S'ils refusaient que l'enfant devienne une des leurs, cela reviendrait à refuser que la mère reste avec eux. Mais ils appréciaient Apex, tout comme beaucoup étaient proches de Ransack. De plus, s'ils voulaient survivre, il était impératif qu'ils restent unis.

Voilà pourquoi, lorsque l'étincelante fut rassasiée et paisiblement endormie dans les bras de sa nouvelle mère, tous s'écartèrent pour laisser Apex et Ransack passer, sans prononcer une seule parole, pas même Sharpshot.

Les deux épouses exprimèrent leur reconnaissance d'un simple hochement de tête, puis elles se dirigèrent rapidement vers leur chambre. Il était tard et tous avaient besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Apex déposa ses enfants au sol et s'allongea sur le flanc, pressant les étincelants contre son abdomen ; les cinq petits formèrent un tas autour de leur nouvelle sœur, ronronnant de contentement. En un rien de temps, ils s'étaient assoupis. Ransack leur caressa tendrement la tête, puis poussa un petit soupir.

\- Je travaillerai plus longtemps pour pouvoir tous les nourrir, promis, murmura t-elle.

Apex poussa un grognement et lui donna un léger coup de poing sur le genou.

\- Le carburant, c'est bien le dernier de mes problèmes, chérie. T'inquiète pas pour ça, on se débrouillera, comme toujours. Maintenant on est toutes les deux embarquées dans cette galère et on s'en sortira ensemble, pigé ? Enfin, "galère", c'est un grand mot… Parce qu'il faut l'avouer, elle est mignonne, cette petite.

Un doux sourire étira la mâchoire de la génitrice, et elle hocha la tête. Apex lui rendit son sourire et caressant amoureusement ses mandibules. Pendant un temps, elles restèrent ainsi, sans parler.

\- Et tu l'as trouvée où, exactement ? demanda finalement la génitrice.

\- Dans les gorges de Zamak.

Ces gorges avaient été exploitées durant l'Âge d'Or pour leur minerai, jusqu'à ce que plus rien n'en sorte. Cela faisait des millénaires qu'elles avaient été laissées à l'abandon. Plus personne ne s'y rendait depuis. Si Ransack n'avait pas été là, la petite chose serait probablement morte, oubliée du monde, dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Apex se fit pensive.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, toi, qu'on abandonne un étincelant alors qu'ils sont si rares ?

\- Peut-être que les Cybertroniens standards ont retrouvé leur fertilité… Peut-être que pour eux une naissance n'est pas une bénédiction, mais un fardeau. Je n'en sais rien. Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ?

\- Non, rétorqua simplement Apex.

Puis elle caressa la tête de la petite chose du bout de sa griffe. Elle resta un instant perdue dans ses pensées, le front plissé, puis elle demanda :

\- Zamak, ça sonne bien comme nom, non ?

De toutes les choses liées à l'arrivée de cette étincelante, c'était le choix du prénom qui l'avait préoccupée. Ransack retint un rire et approuva le choix de sa Conjunx avec entrain. Ravie, Apex lui souffla un baiser, puis en déposa un sur le front de sa nouvelle fille.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, Zamak.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ^^ (pour ma part je considère que deux Cybertroniens du même genre peuvent avoir des enfants. Ce n'est que mon avis bien sûr).**

**La suite arrive bientôt ;) **

**Une 'tite review ? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_Trois ans plus tard._

\- Zamak ! Cobalt !

Apex déboula dans la caverne principale, à bout de souffle. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait découvert, avec horreur, que deux de ses étincelants manquaient à l'appel. Les autres ne les avaient pas vus ; paniquée, elle s'était mise à chercher les deux disparus partout, les appelant sans cesse.

\- Est-ce que vous auriez Cobalt et Zamak ? demanda t-elle frénétiquement aux Insecticons présents dans la grotte.

Ils haussèrent les épaules. L'absence d'inquiétude dans leur attitude énerva la fembot au plus haut point. Elle allait leur hurler de l'aider au lieu de rester planté là… lorsqu'un cri strident et assourdissant la fit bondir en l'air.

En voyant sa réaction effarée, ses congénères s'esclaffèrent bruyamment, certains pliés en deux et d'autres à deux doigts de rouler sur le sol.

Une fois qu'elle eut calmé son spark affolé, Apex se redressa et lança un regard noir aux autres insectes, avant de se tourner vers un recoin sombre de la caverne, d'où on pouvait entendre deux petits rires.

\- C'est bon, grommela t-elle, sortez de là, vous m'avez bien eue.

Toujours en train de ricaner, Cobalt, suspendu la tête en bas, commença à descendre la paroi. Accrochée à son dos, Zamak avait un grand sourire étalé sur le visage.

\- On t'a fait peur, hein Maman ? dit-elle avec fierté une fois que son frère l'eut posée à terre.

Apex lui donna une pichenette sur le nez, avant de la prendre, elle et son frère, dans ses bras.

\- Zamak sait maintenant hurler comme une adulte, et à la perfection ! s'exclama Highwind, une vieille fembot à l'armure tachée de rouille. C'est normal après tout, c'est moi qui l'ait entraînée.

\- Vous vous êtes tous montés contre moi, c'est ça ? grogna Apex, mais son ton amusé n'échappa à personne.

\- Ça valait le coup ! parvint à articuler Cobalt entre deux gloussements. La tête que tu as faite, Maman, c'était trop drôle !

Apex siffla avec exaspération. Ces gamins allaient la tuer un jour… D'un mouvement brusque, elle les fit basculer sur ses épaules comme deux sacs à patate puis se mit en route vers le fond du nid.

\- Très bien les deux terreurs, puisque c'est comme ça vous allez nettoyer votre chambre pendant que vos frères et sœurs apprendront à voler !

\- _Quoi _?! s'écria Cobalt, ses mandibules écartées en signe de protestation. Oh non Maman, s'il-te-plaît !

Zamak se débattit et essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de sa mère, en vain.

\- C'est pas juste ! T'es vraiment pas sympa !

\- Il fallait y penser avant.

\- Alors tu me punis moi, mais pas Cobalt ! C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée, pas lui ! Laisse-le s'entraîner Maman, s'il-te-plaît !

Au fond d'elle-même, Zamak ne désirait rien de plus que de prendre son envol aux côtés de ses frères et sœurs, mais elle ne voulait pas que son frère ne puisse pas participer à cause d'elle, simplement parce qu'il l'avait aidée dans ses espiègleries.

Apex poussa un soupir puis saisit sa fille par la nuque pour la soulever à la hauteur de ses optiques.

\- Tu me promets de ne plus disparaître comme ça sans prévenir ? J'étais inquiète, tu sais.

\- Je voulais juste te faire une blague, bouda Zamak. Mais si je ne le fais plus, est-ce qu'on pourra voler avec les autres ?

Apex hocha la tête, puis amena sa fille contre son thorax, frottant avec affection ses mandibules sur le haut de son crâne. Zamak ronronna, heureuse de se faire dorloter, et se blottit un peu plus contre sa mère. Cobalt poussa un piaillement indigné et eut droit à son tour à un câlin.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Apex avait continué à marcher, et ses pas l'avaient naturellement menée jusqu'à sa chambre. Aussi, lorsque les autres étincelants virent leur mère arriver, ils réclamèrent à leur tour un peu d'attention en lui bondissant brutalement dessus. Déséquilibrée, Apex tomba à la renverse, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en plaindre, Rhodia, Brass, Palladium et Tumbaga s'étaient pelotonnés contre elle, et ce fut si adorable qu'elle en perdit l'envie de les gronder.

Pendant un moment, personne ne voulut bouger, enveloppés dans un doux silence. Apex était habituée à courir après sa progéniture, qui était incapable de se tenir tranquille. Mais il arrivait que ses enfants deviennent subitement calmes, comme maintenant ; une telle quiétude était plus que bienvenue.

Voilà pourquoi sa compagne n'osa pas manifester sa présence lorsqu'elle arriva. Ils étaient tellement mignons et paisibles, elle ne voulait pas les déranger.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps.

\- Coucou Maman ! s'exclama Rhodia sitôt qu'elle la remarqua.

\- Dis, dis, tu seras avec nous pour la première leçon de vol ? demanda Tumbaga avec excitation.

\- Évidemment quelle question ! répondit Ransack avec un immense sourire. Je ne manquerai ce grand jour pour rien au monde. Qui est prêt à déployer ses ailes ?

\- Moi, moi ! s'écrièrent immédiatement tous les enfants.

Tous sauf Brass, qui se tordait nerveusement les mains. Zamak le remarqua ; elle s'approcha de son frère et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il se blottit immédiatement contre elle.

\- Ça va pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas… Il déglutit. Je crois pas que je suis prêt à sauter.

\- Ben alors saute pas, si t'es pas prêt.

\- Mais tout le monde va se moquer de moi et me traiter de trouillard !

\- Le premier qui te dit ça je le bouffe sans hésiter, gronda t-elle en faisant claquer ses mâchoires. D'abord, personne n'a le droit de t'insulter. Ensuite, tout le monde nous répète que le vol, c'est pas à prendre à la légère. Si t'es pas prêt ben t'y vas pas, sinon ça peut provoquer des accidents. Y a pas de honte à ça, d'accord ?

Ses paroles rassurèrent Brass, et son champ électromagnétique pulsa avec reconnaissance. Il caressa son visage avec ses mandibules pour la remercier. Elle sourit, puis tous deux se redressèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent Ransack déclarer : « En avant, marche ! »

Immédiatement tous les enfants la suivirent à travers le nid en poussant des cris et des cliquetis surexcités. Les autres Insecticons souriaient ou grondaient de joie en les voyant passer, puis leur lançaient des encouragements chaleureux. Ils soutenaient tous les enfants sans distinction, et cela comptait aussi pour Zamak.

L'enfant savait tout cela et elle leur en était reconnaissante. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être partagée entre la fierté et l'inquiétude. Après tout, son corps était celui d'une autre, une "standard", comme disaient les adultes. Qu'est-ce qui prouvait que, comme ses frères et sœurs, elle pourrait prendre son envol ?

Elle secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas douter. Apex avait toujours répété que les doutes empêchaient les plus courageux de déployer leurs ailes. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de savoir si elle en avait ou pas.

Et pour être honnête… elle avait toujours eu envie de savoir ce que ça faisait, de sauter d'une falaise.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée principale du nid. Feral était déjà là et les salua de la main.

\- Coucou les petiots ! Vous êtes prêts pour votre baptême de l'air ?

\- On n'est pas des petiots, siffla Palladium, on est des grands maintenant !

Les autres étincelants approuvèrent : ils sifflèrent à leur tour, grondèrent et grognèrent, firent gonfler leur armure et agitèrent leurs mandibules comme pour intimider un ennemi imaginaire. Zamak s'avança et poussa le cri typique et terrifiant des Insecticons ; elle fut tout de suite imitée par ses frères et sœurs.

Feral eut un sourire en coin. Quand bien même la petite n'était pas née d'Apex, on pouvait affirmer sans hésitation que son spark était celui d'une Insecticon.

D'un geste de la main, il désigna le ciel.

\- Les règles sont simples : vous prenez votre élan et vous sautez. Si la chute n'enclenche pas votre transformation, Apex, Ransack et Shrapnel sont en bas pour vous rattraper. Et si tout se passe comme prévu… il ne vous reste plus qu'à en profiter.

Il s'écarta et croisa les bras.

\- Qui se lance en premier ?

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Zamak avait bondi en avant.

L'instant d'après, elle plongeait dans le vide.

Elle ne poussa pas un cri. Elle avait l'impression que tout se déroulait au ralenti. Elle entendait le vent siffler dans ses audios. Elle voyait ses mères, en bas. Elle sentait l'énergon battre violemment dans ses veines. Une moitié de son spark était paralysée de terreur, lui hurlait que c'était de la folie, qu'elle allait mourir, mais l'autre moitié…

L'autre moitié riait aux éclats.

Le son caractéristique de la transformation retentit. Ses ailes, rigides et mates contrairement à celles souples et translucides de son essaim, se déplièrent et se mirent en place.

Elle s'envola vers le ciel.

Zamak pouvait entendre les hurlements de joie de sa famille. Elle jubila. Qu'importe si elle n'était pas comme ses semblables : au moins elle pourrait explorer le firmament avec eux.

* * *

Après une longue heure à faire des acrobaties dans tous les sens, à se poursuivre, à se laisser tomber pour s'envoler de nouveau, on demanda aux étincelants de rentrer au nid. Même s'ils étaient encore fébriles, leur premier vol les laissa exténués et ils obéirent sans broncher. Feral les rassura quant à leur état et leur expliqua qu'il suffisait de s'entraîner pour gagner en endurance.

Dans la caverne principale, les autres membres de l'essaim les félicitèrent avec de grands cris stridents et d'amicales bourrades. Chaque enfant raconta ses ressentis, ses peurs et ce qu'il ou elle avait préféré dans le vol.

Palladium bomba le torse et se targua d'être la meilleure en chute libre, capable de s'envoler au dernier moment et de raser le sol sans une égratignure. Cobalt expliqua qu'il n'aimait rien tant que les loopings, les virages serrés et les piqués. Il avait hâte de s'y remettre et d'apprendre de nouvelles figures. Rhodia et Tumbaga sautaient de partout et racontaient comment ils avaient volé en tandem, comme si l'un était le reflet de l'autre. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à travailler leur synchronisation et ils seraient imbattables. Brass, grâce au soutien et à l'audace de Zamak, avait finalement eu le courage de sauter. Ce qu'il avait le plus aimé, c'était la sensation de liberté ; voler tranquillement aux côtés de sa sœur avait été une expérience incroyable. Lorsqu'elle entendit cela, Zamak lui sauta au cou avec un petit cri ravi.

Apex et Ransack écoutaient les paroles de leurs enfants avec un doux sourire. Leur baptême de l'air était la preuve qu'ils grandissaient ; bientôt ils atteindraient leur taille adulte et seraient capables de se débrouiller seuls. Elles n'auraient plus à s'occuper d'eux. Et même si cela leur promettait moins de travail en perspective, leurs bouilles de bébés allaient leur manquer. Oh, bien sûr elles continueraient de veiller sur eux ; c'était leur rôle de mère après tout. Mais elles se souviendraient toujours avec nostalgie des jours où elles pouvaient les porter dans leur bras.

Elles se tournèrent vers Zamak, qui s'amusait à faire vrombir ses ailes sous le regard intrigué de l'essaim.

Zamak était une fille intelligente. Dès qu'elle avait su parler correctement, elle avait cherché à savoir pourquoi elle ne ressemblait pas au reste de sa famille. Les deux mères avaient préféré lui dire la vérité : la petite était restée silencieuse tandis qu'on lui expliquait qu'elle était une enfant trouvée. Puis elle avait souri et déclaré qu'elle était contente qu'elles l'aient ramenée et élevée parmi eux, parce qu'ici elle était heureuse. Apex et Ransack en avaient pleuré de joie.

Cependant, elles n'étaient pas dupes. Elles savaient qu'un jour ou l'autre, leur fille voudrait en savoir plus. Un jour, elle partirait à la recherche de ses origines. Les deux mères ignoraient ce que leur petite découvrirait, mais ce dont elles étaient sûres, c'est qu'elles seraient là pour la soutenir dans cette quête.

En attendant, elles profitaient de ce moment d'allégresse avec leurs enfants et leur essaim, tant qu'elles le pouvaient encore.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Enfin, pour l'instant XD Je ne compte pas continuer tout de suite. Vous êtes libres d'imaginer ce que sera le futur de Zamak et pourquoi elle a été abandonnée. Sur ce, je vous laisse, en espérant que ça vous a plu.**


	3. Chapter 3

Quatre ans s'étaient écoulés.

Les enfants avaient grandi. Ils n'avaient pas encore entièrement atteint leur taille adulte, mais ils étaient devenus suffisamment lourds pour contrebalancer leur adversaire pendant un combat. Plus d'une fois ils avaient défié leurs aînés, mais ils restaient encore maladroits et inexpérimentés, et perdaient plus qu'ils ne gagnaient. Malgré tout, une fois à terre, ils se relevaient, s'ébrouaient pour enlever la poussière et repartaient à la charge, plus hargneux qu'auparavant.

Après tout, c'était en se trompant qu'on apprenait.

Zamak restait plus petite que ses frères et sœurs, au grand dam de la demoiselle. Mais la vieille Highwind, qui s'était prise d'affection pour elle, lui avait enseigné à se battre en utilisant sa différence de taille à son avantage, pour mieux échapper aux coups de ses adversaires et bouger de toutes parts grâce à son poids plume.

Oh, et elle mordait. Ses dents n'étaient pas aussi pointues que les crocs de ses frères et sœurs, mais ça faisait tout aussi mal. Surtout que, pour mieux planter ses dents qu'elle avait effilées, elle s'était ouvert les joues avec l'aide de ses mères, qui avaient fait en sorte que les plaies ne s'infectent pas ; lorsque Zamak ouvrait sa mâchoire, d'une manière démesurée, elle ressemblait à un démon sorti tout droit d'Unicron, prêt à vous arracher la tête. Ce qui rendait ses mères très fières.

Plusieurs fois dans la journée, la fratrie sortait voler aux alentours du nid. Ils avaient appris qu'ils vivaient dans ce qu'on appelait les Canyons de Béryl ; un paysage qui, par sa composition, résistait aux pluies d'acides qui venaient de la Mer de Rouille, située au sud-ouest. Les autres Cybertroniens s'approchaient rarement de ce territoire en apparence hostile, ce qui permettaient aux Insecticons de voler en plein jour sans crainte d'être repérés. Les Montagnes de Manganèse se dressaient à l'est, pauvre en énergon. Plusieurs rumeurs circulaient sur la présence de Predaking là-bas. Mais rien ne permettait de le prouver.

Et au nord se trouvaient les Gorges de Zamak, à côté du Pont des Guerriers, une immense voûte rocheuse qui se dressait au-dessus d'un gouffre profond, théâtre de plusieurs légendes épiques. Ce Pont marquait la frontière avec le reste du monde ; les enfants n'avaient pas le droit de s'y rendre, sous peine d'être repérés par les Cybertroniens standards et d'être tués, car de l'autre côté se dressait une ville.

C'était de là-bas que venait celui ou celle qui avait abandonné Zamak.

Plusieurs fois elle s'était demandé si elle pouvait s'y rendre, mais à chaque fois, elle avait repoussé cette idée. Elle était trop jeune et elle ignorait beaucoup de choses du monde extérieur. S'y jeter sans rien savoir aurait signifié une mort certaine.

Et puis, continuer à faire mille et une bêtises lui prenait déjà beaucoup de temps. Les six garnements allaient finir par rendre l'essaim fou. Feral avait une fois ramené de ses fouilles une sorte de glu transparente et malléable, qu'il essaya de cacher pour ne pas que les enfants mettent la main dessus ; en vain, car la moitié du clan s'était réveillé le lendemain matin collé à leurs lits. La fratrie avait refusé d'avouer qui était le coupable et ils avaient tous fini scotchés au bord de la falaise en guise de punition. Mais cela ne les arrêta pas, loin de là. Un jour, Sharpshot avait découvert qu'elle avait des taches de rouille sur le corps, et elle avait failli avoir une attaque, croyant être malade… jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que ce n'était que de la peinture mélangée à de la poussière. Elle avait poursuivi les fautifs dans le ciel en poussant des cris de rage, sans réussir à les rattraper, tandis qu'ils hurlaient de rire et lui lançaient des piques quant à son apparente lenteur.

Parfois, un Insecticon d'un autre essaim s'aventurait sur leur territoire. Tant qu'il n'avait pas d'intention hostile, sa présence était tolérée. Il arrivait qu'une poignée d'Insecticons rejoignent le clan, parce que le leur avait été décimé par la faim ou par des Cybertroniens haineux. C'était rare, heureusement, mais de cette manière l'essaim grandissait et devenait plus fort.

Zamak était encore trop jeune pour qu'on lui fasse la cour, du moins aux yeux de ses mères, mais elle observait avec assiduité les couples qui se formaient. Lorsqu'elle avait remarqué que Feral éprouvait une certaine attirance pour l'un des nouveaux venus, Shellshock, elle avait, avec l'aide de Brass, fait tout son possible pour qu'ils finissent dans les bras de l'autre, métaphoriquement et physiquement parlant, avec des rencontres "accidentelles", des renseignements quant aux goûts de l'autre et des soirées en tête-à-tête, où les deux Insecticons étaient enfermés contre leur gré dans une pièce dont l'entrée était sévèrement gardée par les enfants. Leurs désastreux efforts finirent tout de même par payer, puisque Feral et Shellshock se mirent ensemble. Les plus jeunes furent si extatiques que les deux adultes n'eurent pas le cœur à les gronder pour leurs méfaits.

La vie continuait ainsi. Pour Zamak, c'était suffisant.

Puis, un jour, alors qu'elle accompagnait ses mères pour collecter un peu d'énergon avec ses frères et sœurs, ils entendirent un vacarme assourdissant, comme si quelque chose avait explosé. Ils virent ensuite une fumée noire s'élever à l'horizon.

Les deux mères humèrent le vent qui amenait avec lui les odeurs les plus lointaines, et elles émirent un cliquetis déconcerté. Elles ordonnèrent à leurs enfants de rester à leurs côtés, puis se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la fumée.

Les enfants n'étaient pas bêtes. Ils savaient que si c'était dangereux, leurs mères leur auraient dit de rentrer immédiatement au nid. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient senti, dans ce cas, si ce n'était pas menaçant ?

Ils eurent bientôt la réponse. La petite famille atterrit sur une falaise et, en rampant pour ne pas être repérés, ils s'approchèrent du bord.

Les plus jeunes retinrent une petite exclamation stupéfaite. Au fond du canyon, il y avait un énorme vaisseau, comme ceux qu'on voyait dans les datapads. C'était la première fois qu'ils en voyaient un en vrai ! Que c'était gros ! Comment arrivait-il à voler ? C'était de ce vaisseau que venait la fumée. Des gens s'agitaient tout autour, et leur apparence intrigua immédiatement les enfants.

Ils avaient un corps droit et non pas voûté comme celui des Insecticons. Leur visage était proche de celui des standards, comme celui de Zamak. Pourtant, certains d'entre eux avaient des dards, d'autres des ailes translucides, comme ses frères et sœurs ; un tel avait un abdomen saillant en bas du dos, tel autre des mandibules qui s'agitaient nerveusement.

Avec un sifflement, Apex et Ransack ordonnèrent à leurs enfants de rester couchés, puis elles se redressèrent de toute leur hauteur, de façon à être bien visibles.

Les drôles d'étrangers les remarquèrent en un instant. Immédiatement, ils cessèrent de bouger et lâchèrent tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

\- _Huya-taï, huya-taï_ _!_ s'écria l'une des étranges créatures avec une longue corne sur le front, qui écarta les bras en signe d'apaisement. Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. _Huya-taï !_

Zamak, grâce aux bons soins de la vieille Highwind, connaissait une bonne partie du dialecte Insecticon. Son usage était archaïque, du fait que tout le monde utilisait le Neocybex aujourd'hui, mais l'aïeule ne voulait pas qu'une part du passé des Insecticons disparaisse après sa mort. Elle avait enseigné cette langue à tous les membres de l'essaim, qui la parlaient plus ou moins bien selon les individus. Zamak connaissait assez de vocabulaire pour communiquer, même si son accent était différent, plus chantant et plus aiguë que celui de ses frères et sœurs. La fratrie avait plus d'une fois utilisé ce langage pour faire passer des messages codés, préparant leur prochain coup fourré avec un ton espiègle.

Que ces étrangers connaissent ce dialecte et l'utilisent pour crier « paix », montrant ainsi qu'ils n'avaient pas d'intention hostile, cela avait de quoi déconcerter. Mais, contrairement aux plus jeunes, Apex ne sembla pas surprise. Avec un petit chuintement, elle interdit à ses enfants de s'éloigner d'elle, puis lança « _otloka _» en direction de celui qui avait parlé, ce qui signifiait « je t'ai entendu », avant de s'envoler et de se poser à une distance respectable de l'étranger.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'il eut compris que les Insecticons ne comptaient pas leur faire de mal. À la demande d'Apex, il expliqua la raison de sa présence ici : son vaisseau avait été pris en chasse par des Autobots. Lui et son équipage avaient dû atterrir en catastrophe dans les canyons pour échapper à leurs poursuivants, d'où le fait que leur vaisseau était en piteux état. Pendant qu'il racontait ses mésaventures, Zamak se rapprocha de Ransack et chuchota :

\- Maman, qui sont ces gens ? Ils nous ressemblent mais en même temps ils sont différents.

\- Ce sont des sang-mêlés, expliqua t-elle avec une certaine distance dans la voix. Des descendants de robots issus de l'union d'un Insecticon avec un Cybertronien standard. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais plus vu.

Cela attisa immédiatement l'intérêt des adolescents. Ils lancèrent un regard curieux en direction des nouveaux-venus.

\- Ils sont gentils ? demanda Cobalt.

\- Ça dépend. De ceux que j'ai connu quand j'étais plus jeune, il y en avait qui étaient tout aussi insupportables que le reste de Cybertron et qui se considéraient comme supérieurs à nous. D'autres nous respectaient et nous voyaient comme de lointains parents. Quand les persécutions ont culminé, quelques siècles avant la guerre, beaucoup nous ont demandé asile et protection.

Les enfants se sentirent tristes à l'idée que des gens aient dû s'enfuir et quitter tout ce qu'ils connaissaient parce qu'ils étaient détestés et maltraités par d'autres personnes. Cela semblait injuste.

Pendant ce temps, l'étranger avait fini son triste conte, et il demanda poliment si son équipage était autorisé à rester ici, le temps que le vaisseau soit réparé et qu'ils aient pansé leurs plaies.

\- Pourquoi vous étiez pris en chasse ? demanda alors Apex. Je pensais que la guerre était terminée.

Les sang-mêlés éclatèrent de rire. Un rire amer, forcé et sombre qui instaura un profond malaise dans le spark des Insecticons.

\- Bien sûr que la guerre est finie, ma chère ! rétorqua le capitaine une fois qu'il se fût calmé. Mais ce sont les Autobots qui ont gagné ! Malgré toutes les promesses de leur chef, paix à son âme, nous autres Décepticons n'avons pas notre place dans leur nouvelle société. Nombreux furent ceux de notre faction qui ont été traduits en justice, pour des crimes que les Autobots avaient également commis ! Pire encore, les beastformers sont rejetés de toutes parts. Vous qui êtes des Insecticons de pure souche, vous savez ce que cela signifie pour nous.

Apex serra les poings.

\- Oui… oui, je le sais.

Puis elle soupira.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu, étranger ?

\- Mon nom est Saberhorn.

\- Très bien, Saberhorn. Si vous restez tranquilles, nous n'attaquerons pas. Mais si les Autobots vous tombent dessus, je ne peux pas vous promettre de venir à votre secours ; ça, c'est le clan qui décidera.

Le sang-mêlé hocha la tête en signe de gratitude.

\- C'est plus que nous ne pouvons demander. Merci beaucoup, gente dame.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa le regard de Zamak. Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent de surprise en la voyant ; il ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Mais un simple grondement et un regard menaçant de la part de Ransack furent suffisants pour le réduire au silence. Zamak posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère pour la calmer et fit quelques pas en avant. Toute l'attention des sang-mêlés étaient sur elle maintenant ; tous l'observaient avec perplexité. Elle posa fièrement les mains sur ses hanches, hérissa son armure, prit une grande inspiration…

Et poussa un hurlement strident à vous glacer le sang.

Tous les étrangers bondirent, y compris le capitaine. Certains tombèrent même à la renverse. Les Insecticons rugirent de rire face à leur réaction, et Zamak elle-même s'esclaffa à gorge déployée. Elle revint ensuite vers ses frères et sœurs d'une démarche satisfaite et assurée. Les mères échangèrent quelques mots avec leurs enfants, puis Apex s'envola pour prévenir l'essaim de la présence des sang-mêlés. Ransack gronda un impératif et les enfants décollèrent à leur tour pour retourner s'installer sur la falaise, tandis que la génitrice resta à terre, les yeux rivés sur les sang-mêlés. Saberhorn ravala la question qui grandissait dans sa gorge, se tourna vers son équipage et ordonna qu'on commence les réparations. Les autres obtempérèrent sans discuter.

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées. Les sang-mêlés, après un travail intense, avaient décidé de faire une pause. Parfois, l'un d'eux levait la tête et voyait ces Insecticons postés en hauteur, comme des sentinelles, qui balançaient leurs jambes dans le vide et les observaient avec curiosité. Au milieu, on pouvait distinguer une tache rouge, immobile et énigmatique.

Zamak pouvait deviner qu'ils trouvaient ça bizarre, qu'une standard vive parmi les Insecticons ; mais elle se fichait de leurs avis. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent ; elle savait où était sa place et c'était suffisant.

Comme ses frères et sœurs, elle était dévorée par la curiosité : ils n'avaient jamais vu la technologie du monde extérieur et ils mouraient d'envie d'explorer ce gigantesque cocon de métal. Mais leurs mères leur avaient interdit d'approcher, au grand dam des plus jeunes. Ils auraient aimé en savoir plus sur l'ailleurs. Que ce monde soit dangereux, ils pouvaient le comprendre ; mais en quoi ces lointains parents pouvaient-ils être menaçants ?

Zamak remarqua que Ransack était en pleine conversation avec le capitaine, probablement pour lui demander des nouvelles du monde au-delà des frontières.

Zamak avait longuement étudié du regard l'apparence des sang-mêlés. Saberhorn avait les optiques jaunes ; c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un regard de cette couleur. Certains sang-mêlés avaient des optiques rouges, comme elle ; d'autres les avait violettes. Leur armure, elles aussi, étaient parées de mille couleurs. Sa propre armure lui parut moins singulière. En soi, c'était une sorte de soulagement, que de savoir qu'elle n'était pas si unique, que sa couleur n'avait rien de bizarre. Sa seule véritable différence était ses ailes ; aucun étranger ne les avait comme elle. Elle fut partagée entre la déception et l'orgueil.

Entretemps, Saberhorn avait fini de résumer la situation sur le reste de Cybertron. L'énergon coulait de nouveau à flots et les Cybertroniens ne mourraient plus de faim. Du moins, si on les autorisait à récolter, ou si les sources n'étaient pas connues des autorités. Même si Autobots comme Décepticons participaient à la reconstruction des villes sinistrées, les deux factions restaient de leur côté. Le gouvernement temporaire, instauré par des Autobots proches d'Optimus Prime, prônait la tolérance et le pardon ; pourtant les discriminations envers les vaincus pullulaient. Les beastformers en particulier étaient méprisés par les deux camps. La disparition de Predaking, qui aurait pu prendre leur défense, ne jouait pas en leur faveur.

\- Je croyais qu'Optimus considérait que tous les Cybertroniens étaient égaux ? demanda Ransack, perplexe.

\- Le Prime est mort, ma chère. Un martyr n'est pas un politicien. Et rares sont ceux qui partagent ses idéaux.

Un sifflement rauque, fatigué, s'échappa d'entre les dents de Ransack.

\- À quoi bon toute cette violence, tous ces morts, si c'est pour revenir aux mêmes problèmes d'avant la guerre ?

\- C'est une question pertinente. Mais je n'en ai pas la réponse.

Un silence amer s'installa. Après un temps, Saberhorn sortit un morceau d'énergon de son châssis, le rompit en deux et en offrit la moitié à Ransack. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle le vit en croquer un morceau qu'elle le porta à sa bouche. Puis elle remarqua que son regard s'était attardé un instant sur ses enfants, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Ça dépend quoi, rétorqua t-elle avec un avertissement dans la voix.

Cela ne sembla guère effrayer le sang-mêlé, qui demanda calmement :

\- D'où sort la demoiselle qui vous accompagne ?

Un grondement sourd jaillit de la gorge de l'Insecticon.

\- C'est ma fille. Ne t'approche pas de mes enfants. Sinon, je te tue.

\- Loin de moi cette idée ! s'exclama Saberhorn en levant les mains en signe de reddition. J'étais simplement curieux.

\- Je n'aime pas les fouineurs, cracha Ransack.

Le sang-mêlé baissa la tête.

\- Je vous ai offensé. J'en suis désolé.

Il était sincère dans ses paroles et Ransack oublia l'incident. Une fois qu'elle eut fini son énergon, elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête puis décolla en direction de la falaise. Il la vit échanger quelques mots avec la standard ; la discussion semblait houleuse. Puis elle revint, flanquée de tous ses enfants. Saberhorn se tendit instinctivement. Avait-il courroucé la génitrice ? Comptait-elle l'attaquer, le briser et enfin le jeter en pâture à sa progéniture ? Non, c'était absurde, son équipage les surpassait en nombre et pourrait blesser les plus jeunes s'ils venaient à attaquer. La génitrice le savait sûrement, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fut cependant surpris de voir la fembot rouge avancer vers lui, tandis que le reste des Insecticons restait en retrait. Mais leur posture menaçante était un message suffisamment clair : s'il lui faisait du mal, ils le mettraient en pièces. Il se redressa instinctivement et prit une pose confiante. Mais ce qui le troublait le plus, c'était l'immense sourire que lui lançait la standard.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle fut en face de lui, il comprit alors que ce n'était pas un sourire, mais de longues plaies qui lui barraient les joues. Il retint un frisson devant cette mutilation.

Puis la fembot lui fit un "boop" sur le nez.

Pris par surprise, il en resta bouche bée.

\- Détends-toi, le vieux. Je ne vais pas te manger.

\- Le vi… Je suis dans la fleur de l'âge ! s'étrangla Saberhorn.

Elle ricana.

\- La tête que tu viens de faire ! C'était trop drôle.

\- Es-tu ici pour te moquer de moi, jeune fille ? soupira le sang-mêlé.

\- T'as une liaison radio ? demanda t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ah d'accord, ça le fait mal si tu n'as pas ça. Au-delà des frontières, vous utilisez des trucs avec des écrans, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Ça a l'air massif, ce genre de machins, et ça ne pousse pas sous les rochers…

\- Jeune fille, l'interrompit Saberhorn, tout le monde possède une liaison radio, moi y compris. C'est une partie intégrante de notre biologie.

\- Chouette ! Tu peux me passer tes coordonnées, alors ?

Saberhorn bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible face à sa demande brusque. Elle lui mit une pichenette sur le front pour qu'il se taise.

\- Hé, ne vas pas t'imaginer des trucs.

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Parce que, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis adoptée. Un jour, je ne sais pas quand, je traverserai la frontière pour découvrir qui m'a abandonnée et pourquoi. J'aurais besoin d'un guide à ce moment-là, qui pourra m'expliquer comment le monde fonctionne.

Le visage de Saberhorn s'éclaircit lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

\- Tu voudras me prévenir le jour où tu partiras, c'est ça ? Pour que je vienne t'aider ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui ouvre son cœur, et avec une telle franchise.

Mais après tout, les Insecticons étaient connus pour ne pas mâcher leurs mots.

\- Est-ce avisé, jeune fille ? demanda t-il malgré tout. Tu ne sais rien de moi.

\- Et toi non plus, rétorqua t-elle. Mais si tu ne veux pas, j'irai chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte ! s'exclama Saberhorn. Un gentilhomme ne peut refuser de l'aide à quelqu'un. C'est contraire à la galanterie.

\- C'est gentil, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Malgré ses cicatrices, la demoiselle rayonnait quand elle souriait. C'est là que Saberhorn réalisa à quel point elle était jeune, à peine sortie de l'enfance. Quel genre de monstre pouvait abandonner sa propre progéniture ? Les Insecticons l'avaient sauvée en l'adoptant, c'était facile de le deviner. Qu'arriverait-il à cette petite, si elle se rendait seule dans ce monde impitoyable ?

Elle se ferait dévorer en un instant. Il le savait et elle le savait.

Alors il sortit une tablette de son châssis et y inscrivit une série de nombres. La petite les enregistra immédiatement dans sa carte-mère.

_« Merci beaucoup ! »_ envoya t-elle avec une expression ravie.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; son enthousiasme était contagieux. Au moment où elle allait rejoindre sa famille, il demanda :

\- Comment t'appelles-tu, petite ?

Elle lui donna son nom et, en retour, il s'inclina.

\- Alors à bientôt, Zamak.

Elle sourit de plus belle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Si je devais résumer ce chapitre en quelques mots :**

**Insecticons ? More like Insecti_gays_**** XD**

* * *

Saberhorn s'avèra rapidement être un correspondant très divertissant.

Il était vieux, pas autant que Highwind, mais suffisamment âgé pour avoir connu Cybertron bien avant la guerre. Zamak adorait l'embêter avec ça et s'amusait de son ton outré à chaque fois qu'elle se trompait de quelques millénaires. Mais son âge ainsi que sa grande expérience faisaient qu'il avait toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter. Durant la guerre, il avait été un pirate, parcourant l'immensité de l'espace, amassant quantités de trésors et découvrant de nouveaux mondes, tous aussi différents les uns des autres. Après la fin du conflit, il était revenu sur Cybertron et utilisait désormais son butin pour faire du troc et du commerce. Les affaires marchaient bien, même si l'aventure lui manquait. Mais il avait toujours une histoire à raconter pour Zamak, qui s'endormait ensuite avec des rêves plein la tête.

Outre les piques de la plus jeune, elle lui demandait souvent des nouvelles du monde au-delà des frontières. Saberhorn permettait ainsi au clan d'être au courant de l'actualité de Cybertron. Ils apprirent ainsi que des élections allaient avoir lieu prochainement ; le gouvernement provisoire avait passé beaucoup de temps à écrire une constitution qui pourrait satisfaire les deux camps, même si Saberhorn restait dubitatif. Ce n'étaient pas de nouvelles lois qui allaient refermer les plaies du passé. Il expliqua que chaque ville "majeure" élirait son propre gouvernement et serait autorisé à avoir une politique autonome, du moment qu'elle n'était pas en contradiction avec la nouvelle constitution. Mais les nouveaux gouvernements devraient obligatoirement posséder un nombre équivalent d'Autobots et de Décepticons, avec un nombre impair de neutres pour faire pencher la balance lors des décisions à prendre. Sur le papier, c'était équitable, mais dans les faits, cette organisation déplaisait à beaucoup de personnes. Les Autobots se plaignaient qu'on accordait trop de pouvoirs à des gens qui avaient commis tellement d'atrocités qu'on ne pouvait plus les compter. Et les Décepticons rétorquaient qu'ils ne pouvaient élire personne, puisque les deux tiers d'entre eux étaient en prison.

Quant à la nouvelle capitale, après moults débats, elle ne serait ni à Iacon, ni à Kaon, mais à Polyhex, car cette ville avait subi moins de dégâts et ne portait ni traces du régime autoritaire d'avant-guerre, ni symboles laissés par une quelconque faction.

Mais cette ville n'avait pas été choisi au hasard : c'était là qu'avait été forgé Jazz, un proche ami d'Optimus Prime et une importante figure parmi les Autobots. La cité avait été également le siège d'une importante bataille, gagnée par la commandante Slipstream. Magnanime, elle épargna les Autobots et les laissa partir, avant de transformer la ville en lieu sûr pour soigner les Décepticons blessés au combat, à la manière d'un gigantesque hôpital qui tint bon jusqu'à la mort de Cybertron.

Slipstream et Jazz avaient d'ailleurs proposé leur candidature pour siéger à Polyhex. Nul ne doutait qu'ils gagneraient à coup sûr, mais tout le monde se demandait s'ils toléreraient la présence de l'autre ou si, au contraire, ils seraient prêts à se sauter à la gorge à la moindre étincelle. Saberhorn, pour sa part, n'avait jamais rencontré Slipstream, mais on disait que c'était une stratège redoutable, ainsi qu'une grande guerrière, dont la langue acérée avait décontenancé plus d'un ennemi. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle puisse corriger les torts causés envers leur faction.

De la façon dont Saberhorn présentait les choses, les Décepticons étaient les victimes dans cette histoire, oppressés par le joug cruel des Autobots. Mais certains membres de l'essaim ne partageaient pas son point de vue, et expliquaient à Zamak qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser influencer sans pouvoir vérifier la véracité de ses dires.

\- Que ce gars-là soit discriminé parce qu'il est un sang-mêlé, ça, je peux le comprendre, lui avait dit un jour Shellfire, le frère jumeau de Shellshock. Mais ne va pas gober tout ce qu'il raconte. Les Décepticons ne sont pas des enfants de choeur, et ils ont été tout aussi méprisants avec nous. Crois-moi petite, je le sais d'expérience. Ceux qui ne nous considèrent pas comme de la vermine, ils sont rares, mais c'est pas la faction qui influence leur opinion. C'est juste parce qu'ils ont un spark bon.

Durant la guerre, l'ancien essaim de Shellfire et Shellshock avait travaillé sous les ordres de Shadow Striker, une capitaine Décepticon volatile, enragée et à la gâchette facile, qui se défoulait sur les Insecticons lorsqu'elle était de mauvaise humeur. Ses officiers étaient tout aussi dédaigneux qu'elle et les membres de l'essaim pouvaient deviner qu'ils les insultaient dans leur dos. Les seuls à faire preuve d'un peu de gentillesse envers eux étaient les deux prisonniers à bord du vaisseau, deux Autobots, dont les Insecticons avaient la garde et avec qui ils parlaient en attendant le prochain tour de garde. Ils étaient les seuls qui s'adressaient à eux comme s'ils étaient égaux.

Même si Shadow Striker était plus forte qu'un Insecticon, et que son équipage était lourdement armé, cela n'empêcha pas le clan de massacrer tout l'escadron une fois qu'ils en eurent assez. Parce qu'ils avaient épargné les deux Autobots, ceux-ci les aidèrent à maintenir le vaisseau en état de marche jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent rejoindre un bataillon de leur faction. Ils convainquirent leurs semblables de laisser les Insecticons en paix, qui continuèrent à dériver dans l'espace jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Shellshock et Shellfire ignoraient ce que ces deux Autobots étaient devenus ; à vrai dire, ils s'en fichaient. Les membres de leur essaim, quelque temps après leur retour sur Cybertron, avaient dû se séparer, parce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas assez à manger pour subvenir aux besoins de tout le monde. Les deux frères avaient longuement vagabondé sur la planète avant de rejoindre le clan de Zamak.

Les enfants les appelaient les maîtres des livres. Quasiment tous les datapads présents dans la grotte venaient d'eux. Ces ouvrages qu'ils avaient trouvés ou volés au cours de leurs pérégrinations, ils les avaient précieusement gardés, ils en avaient pris soin, pour ensuite les partager avec leur nouvel essaim. Les enfants avaient été extatiques, parce que tous ces livres ouvraient une fenêtre sur un monde imaginaire qui les touchait au plus profond de leur spark. Il y avait même quelques ouvrages de physique qui firent le bonheur de Feral ; Shellshock alla même à la recherche d'un livre sur l'électricité pour compléter le rite des Conjunx Endura. Dire que Feral était heureux lorsqu'il reçut le cadeau de son amant serait un euphémisme.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les jumeaux avaient traversé bien des épreuves et essuyé bien des calamités ; ils avaient vu les beautés et les vicissitudes du monde, qu'ils avaient appris à décoder. Voilà pourquoi ils répétaient à Zamak de ne pas croire que tout était noir ou blanc. Les choses étaient toujours plus compliquées que cela.

Quand elle leur avouait qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ils la rassuraient, car on n'apprenait pas tout en un jour. Elle avait le temps pour forger sa propre opinion ; rien ne pressait.

Pourtant, Zamak ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui avait raison et qui avait tort. Ç'aurait été plus simple pour elle d'avoir une seule vérité, au lieu de devoir en choisir une parmi tant d'autres. Parfois, elle s'en inquiétait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Cela n'échappa pas à ses mères.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de choisir un camp, ma puce, lui avaient-elles dit un soir alors qu'elles étaient toutes les trois assises au bord de la falaise, en train d'admirer les étoiles. Tu as le droit de ressentir de l'empathie pour les Décepticons, ou même de les soutenir, mais tu n'es pas obligée de devenir une des leurs. Nous par exemple, on aimait bien certains de leurs idéaux, mais on a choisi de rester Neutres. Il n'y aucun mal à ça.

Entendre ces mots lui avait fait beaucoup de bien et Zamak avait murmuré un "merci" reconnaissant en se pelotonnant contre elle.

Mais malgré toutes ces questions et ces doutes, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à partir. Elle voulait encore profiter de son monde à elle, de sa famille et des gens qui l'aimaient.

* * *

Un jour, Shellshock emmena Feral de l'autre côté des Montagnes de Manganèse. Ce qu'ils firent là-bas, les enfants n'en surent rien, mais Feral revint tout extatique, les bras chargés de fils, de prises, de batteries et autres objets du même genre, ainsi que de grands morceaux de métal. Il se mit immédiatement au travail et commença à fabriquer un générateur à énergie solaire, un climatiseur pour aérer les galeries ainsi qu'une étrange guirlande, qui brillait de mille couleurs quand il la branchait au générateur. Les enfants furent tout de suite séduits par l'étrange invention de celui qu'ils considéraient comme un oncle, captivés par les douces lumières de la guirlande, qu'ils pouvaient observer longuement, sans s'ennuyer.

Les membres de l'essaim étaient reconnaissants envers Feral pour ses inventions et ils étaient curieux de savoir où il avait trouvé tout ça ; mais par politesse, ils ne lui posèrent aucune question. Feral le sentit et s'empressa alors de raconter son aventure.

Au-delà de la chaîne montagneuse se trouvait Praxus, une ville qui avait été lourdement ravagée durant la guerre et qui, aujourd'hui, renaissait lentement de ses cendres. À l'entente de ce nom, la vieille Highwind releva la tête. Un couple de scientifiques, Brainstorm et Perceptor, s'était installé là-bas ; tout en aidant à la reconstruction, ils continuaient leurs recherches dans le laboratoire qu'ils avaient créé et ils avaient, par conséquent, besoin de matériaux. Parce que les Insecticons vivaient sous terre, ils trouvaient souvent des filons de minerais rares et précieux. Shellshock et Shellfire connaissaient ces scientifiques depuis longtemps et avaient passé un marché avec eux : en échange de minerais, ils prendraient ce qu'ils voudraient dans leur stock, du moment que ce n'était pas l'une des nombreuses armes fabriquées par Brainstorm.

\- Il est un peu timbré, ricana Shellshock, mais il a pas mal de bouquins donc on s'en plaint pas. Il nous a plusieurs fois proposé d'intégrer des armes dans notre machinerie mais c'est pas trop notre truc. Il est très curieux et pose plein de questions, une vraie boule d'énergie.

\- Son Conjunx est plus coincé, ajouta Shellfire avec un sourire en coin, mais il a l'odeur du guerrier. Il sait ce qu'on risque en venant les voir alors il a mis en place tout un système de galeries et de machins à reconnaissance vocale pour qu'on entre dans leur labo sans se faire prendre par les autres standards. Il parle pas beaucoup comparé à l'autre, mais il nous respecte, alors ça nous suffit.

Shellshock se tourna vers Feral et lui lança un tendre sourire.

\- Quand je leur ai dit que mon Conjunx était un féru d'électricité, ils ont immédiatement voulu le connaître.

\- Ils m'ont laissé bidouiller quelques pièces détachés et après ils ont déclaré que c'était incroyable d'avoir appris tout ce que je sais en autodidacte ! s'exclama Feral, vibrant d'excitation et de fierté. Ils m'ont proposé de revenir les voir si je voulais qu'ils m'enseignent plus de trucs.

\- Génial ! s'écrièrent en choeur les enfants, qui souriaient à pleines dents.

Apex lui mit une bourrade amicale dans le dos.

\- Voyez-vous ça, notre Petite Lumière devient un apprenti ! C'est qu'il grandit vite ma parole !

Feral leva les yeux au ciel et lui mit une tape sur le front. Bien qu'il fût presque aussi vieux qu'elle, elle le traitait parfois comme un enfant pour le taquiner, comme le ferait une sœur avec un frère.

Tandis qu'ils se chamaillaient gentiment, la vieille Highwind se leva péniblement et s'approcha des jumeaux.

\- Emmenez-moi là-bas, déclara t-elle sans préambule. Emmenez-moi à Praxus.

Le silence se fit. Tout le clan était désormais tourné vers elle ; chacun se demandait d'où pouvait venir un tel souhait.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Shellfire. C'est à plus d'une journée de vol.

\- Je suis vieille mais pas décrépie, rétorqua Highwind avec un sifflement exaspéré. Vous qui connaissez le chemin, je vous demande seulement de me guider. Je veux revoir ma ville natale une dernière fois avant d'être complètement incapable de voler.

Highwind était l'aïeule de l'essaim. Elle était la dernière preuve du passé des Insecticons, du temps où les clans étaient encore libres et n'avaient pas à se cacher. Tout le savoir enregistré dans sa carte-mère dépassait plusieurs millions de téraoctets. Voilà pourquoi elle était profondément respectée au sein du clan ; les jumeaux acceptèrent sa demande sans discuter.

Les enfants ignoraient qu'elle était née à Praxus. Highwind était pour eux une figure emplie de sagesse, mais également de mystères.

\- On peut venir ? supplièrent-ils tous ensemble en joignant les mains.

\- Pas question, rétorqua Ransack. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- Elle a raison, opina Shellshock. En plus on risque de se faire repérer si on est trop nombreux.

Les enfants boudèrent, dépités. Ils n'avaient jamais vu une ville de standards et ils auraient bien aimé en savoir plus sur le passé de Highwind.

\- C'est pas juste ! s'écria Palladium. Vous nous traitez comme des gosses.

\- Vous _êtes _des gosses, siffla Apex. Ne vous prenez pas pour les maîtres du monde simplement parce que vous savez voler. Vous ne savez même pas encore vous battre !

\- On n'est pas en verre ! s'exclama Tumbaga, indigné. On peut se débrouiller !

\- Il n'est pas question de vous mettre en danger !

La discussion était sur le point de dégénérer lorsque Highwind poussa un long rugissement strident, réduisant tout le monde au silence. Elle observa la petite famille sans prononcer un mot, avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux.

\- Six fois. Six fois vous m'emmènerez à Praxus. À chaque voyage, nous prendrons un enfant avec nous.

Les deux mères furent sur le point de protester, mais Highwind fut plus rapide qu'elles.

\- Les petits ont besoin de voir le monde extérieur. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut les jeter au milieu des standards, mais il est nécessaire pour eux de comprendre que le monde est plus vaste qu'ils ne le pensent. Vous ne pourrez pas éternellement les protéger ; ils doivent savoir ce qu'il y a au-delà des frontières pour mieux connaître l'ennemi qui s'y cache.

Apex gronda. Ransack posa une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur la vieille fembot.

\- Si tu es si inquiète que ça, Apex, tu n'as qu'à faire partie du voyage, finit-elle par dire. Mais si mon idée te déplaît, tu peux demander réparation avec un duel.

Il était fréquent, chez les Insecticons, de régler une dispute par un combat. Cependant, Apex n'était pas dupe ; malgré son corps dévoré par la rouille, Highwind était une guerrière redoutable avec plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle aurait tôt fait de mettre la mère à terre.

Alors elle soupira et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Dès que tu as une idée dans la tête, on ne peut pas la déloger, pas vrai ?

\- On me l'a souvent dit, lâcha Highwind avec un petit sourire.

Apex se tourna vers ses enfants, qui la fixaient avec un regard rempli d'espoir.

\- Bon… c'est d'accord.

Les plus jeunes poussèrent de grands cris de joie et se mirent à sauter dans tous les sens, avant de bondir dans les bras de leur mère et de la remercier encore et encore. Ransack sourit, puis s'approcha de Highwind.

\- Je compte sur toi pour protéger ma famille, gronda t-elle à l'intention de la vieille fembot.

\- Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Et si jamais j'échoue à tenir ma promesse, alors tu auras le droit de me tuer.

Ransack fit claquer sa mâchoire.

\- Je n'irai pas jusque là… mais si le pire venait à arriver, je ne retiendrai pas mes coups.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Tu es une bonne génitrice, Ransack.

Ainsi la discussion fut close et la famille se prépara pour les nombreux voyages qui l'attendaient.

* * *

Le premier à partir fut Brass. De tout le groupe, il était le plus calme et le moins turbulent. Il ne risquait donc pas de faire de bêtises en territoire ennemi. Au moment du départ, il serra Zamak de toutes ses forces entre ses bras.

\- Amuse-toi bien, lui chuchota sa sœur pour le réconforter.

Il hocha la tête puis s'envola aux côtés de sa mère, flanqué par Highwind et guidé par Shellfire. Son frère avait préféré ne pas les accompagner ; s'ils étaient trop nombreux, ils risquaient d'attirer l'attention.

Ransack avait la main de Zamak dans la sienne tandis qu'elle regardait le petit groupe disparaître à l'horizon. Sa fille resta à ses côtés et ne desserra pas son emprise.

Brass revint deux jours plus tard, sans une seule égratignure, transportant une petite créature dans ses mains en coupe. Plusieurs adultes poussèrent une exclamation de surprise en le voyant.

\- Ça alors, un caméra-bot ! s'étonna Feral. Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous disparus.

Le petit oiseau métallique poussa un piaillement craintif et Brass le serra contre son châssis, murmurant des paroles rassurantes à son égard.

\- Ne sous-estime pas la résistance des méchanimaux, Feral, rétorqua la vieille Highwind. Ils sont plus endurants que tu ne le crois ; avec la renaissance de notre planète, ils peuvent de nouveau prospérer.

Zamak s'approcha avec précaution de son frère et observa, sans le toucher, le petit poussin à l'armure bleutée qui se pelotonnait contre Brass comme si c'était sa mère.

\- Tu l'as trouvé où ?

\- Ben… Tu vois, Praxus est à moitié en ruines, donc c'était surtout là qu'on est allé avec Highwind pour ne pas se faire remarquer. On a déambulé pendant pas mal de temps puis j'ai entendu quelqu'un pleurer… Je l'ai trouvé tout seul, caché dans un tas de gravats, tout tremblant. Il y avait une flaque d'énergon pas loin… Highwind pense que la maman s'est faite dévorer.

\- Oh, le pauvre…

\- Tu vois ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là. Highwind m'a dit que c'était normal, que s'il était un peu plus gros elle l'aurait mangé elle aussi. Je sais pas si c'était censé être une blague… Mais voilà, il a accepté les miettes d'énergon que je lui ai donné et puis il est venu se blottir contre moi.

\- Trop chou ! s'exclama Cobalt en s'approchant. Tu es sa nouvelle maman !

\- Tu vas l'appeler comment ? demanda Rhodia en restant à bonne distance pour ne pas faire peur à l'oiseau.

\- Pourquoi pas Pioupiou ? proposa Palladium.

\- T'es sérieuse là ? grogna Zamak. T'as pas trouvé quelque chose de moins original ?

\- C'est ça, marre-toi, grommela sa sœur avec sarcasme. T'as une meilleure idée peut-être ?

Zamak haussa les épaules.

\- Les prénoms c'est pas mon truc.

Brass caressa tendrement la tête du camera-bot.

\- Il est bleu… bleu comme l'indigo.

L'oiseau gazouilla.

\- Ça te plaît ? Indigo ?

Un pépiement guilleret lui répondit.

\- Alors coucou, Indigo.

Indigo frotta affectueusement son bec contre les mandibules de Brass ; ses frères et soeurs purent jurer qu'ils étaient sur le point de fondre tant c'était adorable.

* * *

Un par un, le reste de la fratrie partit en direction de Praxus. À chaque départ, Ransack restait au bord de la falaise, à observer le ciel jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Et quand un de ses enfants revenait, elle le serrait contre elle en remerciant Primus d'avoir fait en sorte que sa famille revienne saine et sauve, avant d'embrasser Apex comme si elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis des années.

À chaque voyage, les enfants découvraient une nouvelle facette de la vieille Highwind. À Brass, elle raconta qu'elle vivait à Praxus du temps où la ville n'était qu'un modeste bourg ; elle creusa la terre et déterra des ustensiles, des morceaux de datapads et parfois même des bijoux abîmés par le temps, preuve du passé de la ville. Avant, Praxus était très fermée vis-à-vis du monde extérieur et la présence des Insecticons était tolérée, parce que les Praxiens étaient habitués à vivre à leurs côtés. Puis la ville s'est modernisée, se tournant vers le reste de Cybertron et comme ailleurs, les Insecticons n'ont plus été les bienvenus.

À Cobalt, elle le guida dans des galeries, jusqu'au nid où elle était née. L'endroit était abandonné depuis des millénaires, mais on pouvait deviner les traces laissées par son clan, traces de souvenirs : des morceaux de griffes ou d'ailes, des lacérations sur les murs, des empreintes de pas d'individus qui faisaient deux fois sa taille, et ainsi de suite. Elle se dirigea vers son ancienne alvéole et la contempla sans un mot. Elle avait été si petite, à l'époque…

À Rhodia, elle l'amena jusqu'au temple à moitié en ruines dédié à Onyx Prime, l'ancêtre des beastformers. C'était sur les marches de ce temple qu'elle avait dû abandonner son premier étincelant. Plus jeune, elle était tombée amoureuse d'une Praxienne ; mais lorsque cette dernière avait découvert qu'elle portait leur enfant, elle avait coupé les ponts, purement et simplement. Le clan avait refusé qu'elle élève un sang-mêlé ; après l'avoir confié à une prêtresse, Highwind, folle de chagrin et de rage, avait défié le chef de l'essaim et l'avait tué, prenant ensuite sa place.

\- Je sais que mon enfant est mort, murmura t-elle alors qu'elle observait la voûte peinte qui avait résisté aux attaques du temps et des bombardements. Notre lien était faible, mais j'ai senti son spark s'éteindre durant la guerre. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom.

Rhodia lui prit la main et blottit sa tête contre son épaule. Les deux fembots pleurèrent en silence, à l'abri dans le temple.

À Palladium, elle montra la fresque qu'elle avait réalisée avec d'autres enfants Praxiens. La peinture était écaillée et défraîchie ; parfois il en manquait des pans entiers. Mais Highwind se rappela avec nostalgie de ce moment rempli de rires et de sourires, où des étincelants de tous bords avaient joué ensemble, sans se préoccuper de leurs origines.

Elle désigna une empreinte de main, minuscule, qui avait marqué le mur avec de la peinture dorée ; à côté, il y avait la sienne.

\- Tu étais riquiqui ! s'exclama Palladium en comparant le dessin avec les griffes de la fembot.

\- Oh, même à cet âge, j'étais déjà énorme comparée aux étincelants standards. Tu vois cette marque ? C'était celle d'un petit robot avec qui je m'entendais bien. Il s'appelait Ratchet. Il était une vraie boule à sarcasmes, mais plein d'énergie ; il souhaitait devenir médecin, pour aider autant de personnes qu'il pouvait.

\- Il a l'air sympa.

\- Oh, il l'était. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Puis ses parents ont déménagé à Iacon et je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles. Ce n'est pas grave, ajouta t-elle devant la mine attristée de Palladium. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Lorsque Palladium en parla à ses frères et sœurs, Zamak décida d'appeler Saberhorn pour lui demander s'il connaissait ce robot-là. Sa réponse la surprit.

\- Jeune fille, n'importe qui a entendu parler de Ratchet au moins une fois. Il est le meilleur ami d'Optimus Prime, ainsi qu'un médecin de renom. Ses mains sont capables de faire des miracles sur une table d'opération.

\- Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

\- …Une seule fois, admit Saberhorn. Peu de temps après une bataille. Il transportait un blessé deux fois plus gros que lui sur ses épaules sans aucune difficulté. Je ne frappe pas les non-combattants, ni ceux qui sont à terre, car c'est déshonorable. Je lui ai montré le chemin pour rentrer à son camp ; en échange, il a réparé mon aile.

\- Il m'a l'air d'être un bon gars.

\- Il l'est… pour un Autobot.

Lorsqu'elle en parla à Highwind, la vieille fembot fut ravie d'apprendre qu'il était toujours vivant et qu'il avait accompli son rêve. Mais lorsque Zamak lui demanda si elle comptait le revoir, elle lui répondit simplement que non. Il ne se rappelait probablement pas d'elle.

À Tumbaga, elle l'emmena au fond d'un puit, qui menait à une vieille mine abandonnée où son clan avait trimé des années durant. Tout le matériel avait rouillé et tombait en morceaux, comme cet endroit. Plus personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis des lustres ; un coup de grisou avait tué la moitié des mineurs, ce qui avait convaincu les autorités de fermer définitivement l'excavation. C'était un travail ingrat, difficile, dangereux, l'un des seuls où les Insecticons étaient acceptés du fait de leur incroyable force. Lorsque la ville s'était modernisée, son clan avait dû abandonner ses pratiques ancestrales, telles la chasse, et n'étaient plus autorisés à récolter l'énergon comme ils le souhaitaient ; ils devaient suivre les mêmes règles que tout le monde s'ils voulaient continuer à vivre dans Praxus. Pour survivre, il avait fallu s'adapter, parfois à contrecoeur… mais au moins, sous terre, tous les mineurs étaient égaux. Ils croulaient tous sous les mêmes quotas et faisaient face au même danger ; les disputes de la surface n'avaient pas leur place ici-bas. Voilà pourquoi Highwind s'était toujours bien entendue avec les autres travailleurs ; elle riait avec eux, chantait pour les distraire et savait remettre le contremaître à sa place lorsqu'il devenait trop exigeant.

Après le coup de grisou, elle avait décidé de quitter Praxus ; son essaim n'était plus à sa place ici. Ils avaient vagabondé de part et d'autre de Cybertron avant de rejoindre le clan d'Apex et Ransack. Mais Praxus avait toujours eu une place importante dans son spark.

Enfin, ce fut au tour de Zamak. Ransack empaqueta plus d'énergon que nécessaire pour le voyage, mais elle ne voulait pas que sa fille meurt de faim pendant les deux jours où elle s'absenterait. Zamak rassura sa mère et lui promit qu'elle ferait attention ; elle savait qu'elle s'exposait à de nombreux dangers en s'approchant des standards. Mais, contrairement à ses frères et soeurs, on ne risquait pas de lui tirer dessus si jamais elle était repérée. Cependant, mieux valait rester discrète.

Brass, encore une fois, la serra dans ses bras, et Indigo accepta de se laisser caresser. Elle étreignit chacun de ses frères et soeurs puis Ransack l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Lorsqu'elle s'envola dans le ciel teinté d'aube, elle eut brusquement envie de pleurer.

C'était la première fois qu'elle était séparée de sa fratrie. Il n'y avait rien dans son spark, pas de lien au travers duquel ses frères et sœurs auraient pu la rassurer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit seule.

Apex sentit sa tristesse et cogna doucement une de ses ailes.

\- Ne pleure pas, ma puce.

\- Tu resteras avec moi, maman ?

\- Toujours, ma puce. C'est promis.

Cela apaisa le tumulte dans son esprit et elle continua à voler aux côtés de sa mère dans un silence agréable.

Après de longues heures de vol, le petit groupe arriva finalement aux Montagnes de Manganèse. Ils s'y arrêtèrent un instant pour reprendre des forces, puis traversèrent le massif montagneux.

Le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Zamak, lorsqu'elle vit la ville se dérouler à ses pieds comme la scène d'une pièce de théâtre, fut _désolation_. Ce n'était pas simplement un endroit qui avait essuyé des attaques intenses ; c'était une cité qu'on avait essayé de rayer de la carte. D'immenses cratères ponctuaient la terre, certains gigantesques au point de former des petits lacs si on les remplissait d'eau. Des tours de plusieurs centaines de mètres jonchaient la ville, à croire qu'un géant les avait renversées comme si elles n'étaient que de vulgaires morceaux de bois. Des monuments, auparavant titanesques, étaient maintenant éventrés et mis en pièces. La rouille avait dévoré une grande partie de la ville, comme une maladie.

Et pourtant, ici et là, on pouvait deviner la vie qui était en train de renaître. De petits bâtiments, plus modestes, avaient été érigés pour accueillir la population. Des échafaudages avaient été construits un peu partout pour restaurer ce qui pouvait l'être. Des échoppes à ciel ouvert avaient été dressées dans les rues pour vendre un peu de tout aux passants qui déambulaient dans les rues déblayées.

Zamak observa tout cela de loin, sans prononcer un mot. Puis elle suivit Highwind qui se dirigeait vers l'extrémité de la ville ; là-bas, on avait l'impression de marcher dans un désert. Il n'y avait rien aux alentours sinon de la terre aride parcourue par de longues crevasses.

Zamak fut sur le point de demander à Highwind pourquoi elle les avait amenés ici, lorsque la vieille fembot se mit à chanter.

Il n'y avait pas de paroles : c'était une longue mélopée, plusieurs notes répétées encore et encore, un chant qui venait des profondeurs de la terre et s'élevait en tourbillons vers le ciel.

Sous le regard médusé de Zamak, le sol s'illumina de mille feux, à la manière d'un feu d'artifices silencieux et majestueux. Les lumières pulsaient au rythme du chant, à croire que la terre était vivante, parcourue par des veines colorées et brillantes.

Lorsque le chant prit fin, les lumières disparurent. Apex, Shellfire et Zamak restèrent bouche bée tandis que la vieille Highwind s'accroupissait au sol.

\- Approche, Zamak.

La jeune fille obéit.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi Praxus était mondialement connue ?

\- Non… Pourquoi ?

\- Avant la guerre, d'immenses cristaux poussaient ici à la manière d'une forêt, qui faisait la renommée de la ville. Ces cristaux dégageaient une énergie apaisante et réagissaient à une fréquence spécifique, provoquant une réaction lumineuse intense.

\- Et cette fréquence, c'était ce que tu as chanté ?

Highwind hocha la tête.

\- Peu de personnes la connaissent ; elle se transmettait de génération en génération dans mon clan. C'est ma Conjunx qui me l'a apprise.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur la plaine désolée.

\- La guerre a détruit les cristaux, au point qu'il n'en reste quasiment plus rien aujourd'hui. Petite, j'adorais déambuler dans cette forêt et la contempler pendant des heures, tant elle était belle. C'est aussi ici que j'ai marié ma Conjunx… Une partie du passé de Praxus a disparu avec la forêt. Maintenant il ne m'en reste plus que des souvenirs.

Elle racla la terre de ses griffes et en retira plusieurs éclats d'obus.

\- Cependant, comme tu as pu le voir, la forêt est en train de renaître. Un jour, les cristaux se dresseront de nouveau vers le ciel. Je ne sais pas si je serai encore vivante à ce moment-là…

Elle enfonça les éclats dans sa mâchoire et les réduisit en poussière, avant d'en recracher une partie au loin.

\- Mais en attendant, je ferai tout mon possible pour les aider à grandir.

Elle continua de retirer les déchets du sol, bientôt imitée par Zamak. Apex les observa un instant avec curiosité avant de les aider à son tour. Shellfire décida de monter la garde en se postant sur une petite colline. Pendant plusieurs heures les Insecticons travaillèrent sans relâche, arrachant quantités de matériaux qui polluaient le sol. Les deux adultes avalaient ce qui était comestible et empilaient le reste en un petit tas sur le côté ; contrairement aux standards, leur système digestif était capable de filtrer et de séparer les éléments nocifs de leur nourriture. Mais Zamak ne les enviait guère ; elle avait croqué une douille de balle et s'était immédiatement étouffée tant le goût était infect. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment les adultes pouvaient avaler un truc aussi dégoûtant.

Plongés ainsi dans leur tâche, les Insecticons ne remarquèrent pas la voiture bleue et jaune qui les observait de loin. Caché derrière des gravats, il s'était discrètement avancé dans le dos de Shellfire. Mais il ne pouvait pas approcher davantage, au risque de se faire repérer.

Alors il activa l'objet accroché à son poignet et s'enfonça dans le sol, navigua dans la terre avant d'émerger dans une crevasse. Il resta caché là, immobile et silencieux comme une ombre, curieux de savoir ce que faisaient ces Insecticons ici, et écouta.

Celle à l'armure couverte de rouille décrivait la forêt de cristaux avant la guerre, comment certains pouvaient faire trois fois sa taille et d'autres tenaient dans le creux de sa main. De la façon dont elle racontait ses souvenirs, s'il fermait les optiques, il pouvait s'imaginer debout devant les cristaux, en train de les effleurer et d'écouter leurs pulsations qui résonnaient à travers son être.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se rendit trop tard compte que quelqu'un approchait. Il ouvrit les optiques et tomba nez-à-nez avec la standard rouge.

Elle l'observait avec curiosité, la tête penchée sur le côté, suspendue par la taille au bord de la crevasse.

\- Coucou, fit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Il resta figé, le corps à moitié enfoncé dans la pierre.

\- À qui tu parles, Zamak ? lança l'autre Insecticon.

\- À un fantôme !

Il ne put voir l'expression des Insecticons, mais il devina leur amusement.

\- Alors fais en sorte de ne pas l'énerver.

\- D'accord !

Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, m'sieur, on fait que nettoyer. Vous nous le dites, si on dérange ?

Perplexe, il hocha bêtement la tête.

\- Chouette ! Je vais vous laisser tranquille alors.

Elle fit mine de remonter, puis s'arrêta.

\- Au fait, c'est quoi votre nom ?

\- Smokescreen.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se mettre une claque sur le front pour se punir de sa stupidité, la petite lui lança un sourire rayonnant.

\- Moi c'est Zamak. Vous avez de la chance de hanter un endroit pareil, si c'est aussi beau que Highwind le dit.

Sur ses paroles, elle lui souhaita le bonsoir et disparut. Pendant un long moment, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'après la tombée de la nuit que Highwind décida de rentrer. Zamak fut impressionnée par la pile de décombres qu'ils avaient extrait du sol, ce qui lui insuffla une certaine fierté.

Le fantôme était parti. Dommage.

Les quatres Insecticons s'envolèrent dans le ciel nocturne, laissant les lumières de la ville derrière eux. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent aux Montagnes de Manganèse. Zamak était épuisée, mais elle n'exprima pas sa fatigue, car elle savait que sa mère était mal à l'aise à l'idée de rester trop longtemps à proximité des standards. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter en leur demandant de s'arrêter.

Pour se changer les idées, elle demanda à Highwind si elle accepterait de lui enseigner la chanson des cristaux. La vieille fembot fut touchée par l'initiative de la plus jeune et elle opina. Elle chanta quelques notes, qui ponctuèrent la nuit de leur légèreté. Malgré son grand âge, Highwind avait une très belle voix, qui donnait l'impression qu'elle rajeunissait à chaque fois qu'elle fredonnait.

Zamak l'écouta, presque bercée, lorsqu'une exclamation furieuse de Shellfire la tira brutalement de ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le petit groupe venait de passer le dernier col ; l'horizon était ainsi dégagé, permettant de voir d'épais nuages noirs s'accumuler au loin.

\- Une tempête d'acide approche, siffla Shellfire.

Zamak déglutit. Chaque fois qu'une tempête éclatait non loin du nid, les enfants devaient immédiatement rentrer, sans quoi ils risquaient de finir fondus. C'était une mort atroce, qui faisait faire des cauchemars aux plus jeunes.

Apex jura et Highwind poussa un soupir. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin.

\- Il faut trouver un abri.

Le groupe opina et se mit à chercher. Heureusement, les montagnes regorgeaient de grottes, qui les protégeraient du déluge qui s'annonçait. Ils en trouvèrent bientôt une, suffisamment spacieuse pour eux.

Shellfire sortit un groupe électrogène de son châssis et l'alluma. Une douce lumière chaude éclaira l'intérieur de la grotte. Zamak s'effondra au sol et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Apex s'approcha d'elle et massa délicatement ses ailes endolories.

\- Tu es fatiguée ?

\- Un peu, mentit-elle.

\- Alors reposes-toi, ma puce.

Elle opina et se pelotonna contre sa mère pour faire une petite sieste.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la pluie n'était toujours pas passée. Les adultes dormaient, eux aussi. Pressée contre le flanc de sa créatrice, elle pouvait sentir son moteur ronronner sous sa joue.

Elle eut soudain envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Le plus doucement possible, elle se tortilla pour échapper à l'étreinte de sa mère, sans la réveiller, puis se mit debout.

Il n'était pas question de s'approcher de l'entrée de la grotte. Elle n'était pas suicidaire. Le plafond était assez haut et il y avait des prises solides sur les murs. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire un peu d'escalade ?

Mauvaise idée ; si elle tombait, elle risquait de réveiller les adultes. Avec une petite moue, elle se tourna vers le fond de la grotte.

Elle cligna des optiques. Il n'y avait pas de fond. Intriguée, elle s'avança et découvrit que la caverne s'enfonçait plus loin dans la montagne.

Elle retint un couinement excité. L'idée d'explorer de mystérieuses galeries lui plaisait énormément. Sans attendre, elle sortit de son châssis la torche électrique que lui avait donné Feral, l'alluma et suivit le chemin englouti par les ténèbres.

La lueur de la torche lançait d'étranges ombres sur les parois. Amusée, elle imagina différentes créatures qui se cachaient dans le noir, toutes avec des formes aussi burlesques les unes que les autres. Perdue dans son imagination, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle fonçait dans un objet énorme ; elle buta violemment contre quelque chose qui résonna comme une cloche et elle s'effondra en arrière.

Elle frotta son torse endolori avec une grimace, puis remarqua que, dans sa chute, elle avait lâché sa torche, qui avait roulé plus loin. Elle grommela quelque chose, rampa jusqu'à la lampe, puis la souleva en direction de l'obstacle qu'elle avait rencontré.

Si elle n'était pas déjà assise par terre, elle serait tombée à la renverse.

Une personne immense était allongée devant elle. Les yeux clos, son corps était couvert de blessures mal refermées. L'armure abîmée brillait d'éclats brun et or sous l'éclat de la torche. Massif et trapu, l'inconnu semblait être taillé pour le combat : ses griffes étaient aussi longues que les mains de la petite et des piques coupantes décoraient le haut de son corps.

Elle se concentra sur le visage de ce géant ; elle resta bouche bée devant cette figure qui était une véritable légende parmi les beastformers. Une légende plongée dans le coma, immobile et silencieuse, qui ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle prononça son nom :

\- Predaking…


	5. Chapter 5

**Ce chapitre (qui traînait depuis des lustres et qui m'a donné du fil à retordre) est plutôt un interlude, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

* * *

Lorsque Smokescreen avait retrouvé ses frères, il savait qu'ils avaient vécu la guerre différemment. Ils avaient été séparés pendant des siècles, des millénaires, et chacun d'eux avait vu une facette différente du conflit, remplie d'atrocités.

Mais lorsqu'il avait vu le vaisseau atterrir, lorsqu'il avait vu, sur la rampe d'accès, deux visages familiers en descendre, tout cela importait peu. Il n'avait connu que le bonheur de revoir Prowl et Bluestreak sains et saufs.

Le fait que Prowl soit toujours vivant tenait du miracle ; en tant que chef stratège, il était l'un des Autobots les plus traqués par les Décepticons. Plus d'une fois, il avait échappé de justesse à la mort. Mais il ne s'en serait pas préoccupé, s'il n'y avait pas eu Bluestreak. Lorsque Prowl avait appris que le Hall des Archives de Iacon avait été pris d'assaut, il avait cru, le spark brisé, que Smokescreen était mort. Il s'était juré de protéger Bluestreak, sa dernière famille, à tout prix ; ce fut son plus grand atout et sa plus grande faiblesse. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer la fureur destructrice d'un frère quand celui auquel il tient est en danger, mais on peut retourner ses sentiments contre lui.

C'était comme ça qu'il s'était fait capturer par Shadow Striker ; en la voyant presser le canon de son fusil contre la tempe de Bluestreak, il avait accepté de se rendre. Tout plutôt que d'avoir la mort de son frère sur la conscience. Ils ne devaient leur salut qu'au fait que Shadow Striker avait reçu pour ordre de l'épargner, car quelqu'un d'aussi important que lui pouvait toujours servir. Une telle directive n'avait pas plu à la commandante ; voilà pourquoi elle prit un plaisir mauvais à massacrer tous les hommes de Prowl. Bluestreak avait longtemps pleuré par la suite, hanté par les images de carnage qui dansaient derrière ses paupières.

« Arrête de te lamenter, Autobot, avait grommelé d'ennui l'Insecticon qui les surveillait. Tes larmes ne ramèneront pas les morts. »

« Il n'y a aucun mal, avait rétorqué Prowl, à pleurer ses camarades perdus. N'êtes-vous pas triste quand vous perdez quelqu'un de cher ? »

L'Insecticon avait paru surpris par son ton poli. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il avait admis que bien sûr, il était chagriné quand ça arrivait.

« Mais mes larmes se sont asséchées depuis longtemps, avait-il ajouté. J'ai perdu trop de proches pour tous les pleurer. La guerre est injuste et on ne peut rien y faire. Mais pourquoi je m'embête à vous causer ? Je ne suis que de la vermine stupide pour vous autres standards, hein ? »

« C'est faux ! s'était brusquement écrié Bluestreak, faisant sursauter l'Insecticon. Ce que vous dites, c'est tragique, mais vous l'expliquez très bien ! C'est pas stupide du tout ! Vous vous exprimez très bien en plus ! Moi je suis un standard mais on dit que je suis stupide parce que je parle trop. Est-ce que je parle trop ? Je ne sais pas et là c'est pas l'important. Tout le monde est touché par cette satanée guerre, on est tous égaux dans ce foutu malheur et on n'y peut rien. La mort, elle en a rien à foutre des castes ou des étiquettes. »

L'Insecticon en était resté bouche bée et Prowl n'avait pas eu envie de gronder Bluestreak pour son langage déplacé, tant ses mots sonnaient juste. Puis l'Insecticon s'était accroupi devant leur cellule, peut-être pour paraître moins imposant, et lui avait demandé son nom.

« Je m'appelle Bluestreak. Et toi ? »

« Shellfire. »

Lui et son frère Shellshock faisaient partie d'un petit essaim qui agissait sous les ordres de Shadow Striker, bien qu'ils le fassent à contrecœur. Ils n'aimaient pas cette fembot violente et sadique. Prowl découvrit au fil de leurs conversations, en décodant leurs mots et leurs sous-entendus, qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à être traités d'égal à égal. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'ils appréciaient les discussions avec lui et Bluestreak. Surtout Bluestreak, qui parlait toujours avec sincérité.

Probablement était-ce aussi la raison pour laquelle ils les épargnèrent lorsqu'ils tuèrent tout le monde. « Tu lui cacheras les optiques, » Shellshock lui avait dit un soir, à la fin de son tour de garde. Puis quelques heures plus tard, des cris et des coups de feu avaient résonné. De l'énergon avait giclé sur les murs et dégouliné des mâchoires des Insecticons. À ce moment-là, ils ressemblèrent plus à des bêtes qu'à des robots.

Mais c'était grâce à eux qu'ils étaient toujours en vie.

Lorsque Prowl lui raconta cette histoire, un soir où ils s'étaient tous les trois blottis sous les couvertures, Smokescreen fut surpris. Des Insecticons, il en avait combattu des tas sur Terre, et ils n'étaient en rien différents de l'image de brutes sans cervelle qu'on s'en faisait d'habitude.

\- Je ne dis pas que ce sont tous des anges, soupira Prowl, mais ils sont aussi intelligents que nous ; il ne faut pas les mépriser.

Un silence.

\- Et tu les as revus, après ça, tes Insecticons ?

\- Ce ne sont pas "mes" Insecticons, Smokescreen. Et non, je ne les ai pas revus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus.

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

\- Peux-tu me promettre une chose, Smokescreen ?

\- Ça dépend quoi.

\- Si tu tombes un jour sur des Insecticons, je t'en prie, ne les attaque pas. L'un d'eux pourrait être un de ceux qui nous ont sauvé.

\- Et tu ne veux pas qu'on le tue par accident. D'accord, j'ai pigé. Pas de problème Prowley, je ne leur ferai pas de mal.

Prowl eut l'air dubitatif, mais il s'abstint de faire tout commentaire. Et Smokescreen laissa cette discussion dans un coin poussiéreux de sa mémoire.

Jusqu'à ce soir-là.

Maintenant Smokescreen roulait à toute allure, son esprit ressassant encore et encore ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait du mal à croire que ç'avait été réel, que cet étrange rencontre n'avait pas été un rêve.

Il entendait encore le chant de l'Insecticon, doux et mélodieux comme une brise, comme une berceuse d'antan.

Il reviendrait. À chaque fois que ces Insecticons retourneraient ici, il reviendrait écouter ; lorsqu'il saurait la chanson, il l'apprendrait à ses frères.

Il espérait qu'un jour, ils puissent chanter tous les trois dans la nouvelle forêt.


End file.
